Dangerous Addiction REWRITE
by PerfectDreamWithHim
Summary: Tom is walking home from work one day when he's about to be killed in a car accident but that isn't what happened. FLONES!
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous** **Addiction** **:** **Rewrite**

 **1.**

I stared at the blank piece of paper before me and sighed. On one of my best days I had written 4 songs in just 8 hours time. This was clearly not that day.

'What's the matter Tommy?' Fletch, my boss, asked standing in the doorway of my office.

'Just feeling a bit uninspired today. That's all.'

'It's not just today, is it?'

I cringed. He's right. I haven't been able to write a decent song for months. My heart started racing. What if he's going to fire me?

'Go home.'

There it goes. My heart just skipped a beat. 'What?' I asked breathless.

'Go home. Relax, have a good night sleep and come back tomorrow with a fresh mind.' Fletch said and put his hand on my shoulder.

I felt my muscles relax again and I smiled warmly. 'Thanks Fletch.'

While Fletch left, I grabbed my things and left the blank piece of paper for what is was. But when I stood outside of my work, I didn't feel like going home. Because there was nothing for me there. Just an empty apartment. So I decided to wander around a little hoping that somewhere I could get inspired to write a song.

It was already starting to dawn when I gave up. My life is just so boring, no wonder I'm not inspired! By the time I arrived at the last crossroads to my apartment, it was already pitch black dark outside. I waited at the traffic light when I suddenly heard slipping tires. I turned around and saw two headlights rapidly coming towards me. There was nowhere for me to go. This was it, the end. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would be painless.

Then I felt how arms were put around me and the ground below my feet disappeared. So this is what happens when you die? Someone carries you to heaven?

When I was put back on solid ground. The arms let go of me and a voice said softly 'You can open your eyes now.'

I slowly opened did what he said and was suprised to see that we were still in Londen, on some rooftop.

'H… How…' I started but then my eyes fell upon him. A young man, about my age. Dressed in black pants and a shirt, topped with a leather jacket with three yellow stripes on either side of his shoulders. He had short brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Beautiful on its own but then… then he smiled. And I melted away. I was nothing more then a puddle on the ground.

'Are you alright?' He asked, still smiling.

I just nodded slightly. 'Who...?'

'Oh sorry.' He said cutting me off. 'I'm Danny. Danny Jones.'

I was unable to do anything else besides stare at him. Even his name is perfect.

He chuckled. 'Aren't you going to tell me your name as well?'

'Right.' I laughed nervous. 'I'm Tom Fletcher.'

Because he had forced me to answer I was broken out of my trance and I realised again what just happened.

'Umm.. not to be rude but h… how did I get here?' I asked holding my finger in the air.

'I flew you up here' He answered casually.

'Fl… flew?'

I knew it was too good to be true! I'm dreaming, this is a dream. Of course it is! I should have realised it straight away. He was too perfect to begin with!

He noticed my change in attitude. 'Are you disappointed that I saved you?'

'No.' I answered. 'I'm disappointed that this isn't real.'

He narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean that I'm obviously dreaming. Or I'm dead, that's possible too. Either way I'm screwed!'

He just looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.

'You're not real, are you?' I asked panicking. Nothing like this would ever happen in my boring stupid life. And I was just a fool believing this could actually be real.

'Of course I am.'

'Alright than… catch me!'

I jumped off the edge of the roof. The wind cut in my eyes but I refused to close them. I wanted to see this time. But all I saw was the ground coming closer and closer. So close in fact that I started to contemplate my decision.

If I wasn't dead already, I sure am now.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I watched the ground rapidly coming closer and I realised I wasn't dreaming. This is the real deal and in just a few seconds time I'm will be nothing more than a pile of flesh and bones scattered on the floor. I was just about to freak out when Danny appeared from underneath me, caught me and flew me back up. His strong arms held me tight against his body. He made me feel so safe.

I breathed in his smell. He smelled like rain. Like freshly fallen rain in a forest. He smelled like wood and earth. I burried my face against his chest. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. But I couldn't.

He put me back on the roof and immediately moved away from me. I missed his warmth already.

'Why did you do that?' He asked upset.

But I didn't answer. I was too amazed. Too astonished that he _is_ real and he _can_ fly! I believe I even have a smile on my face.

'Why are you smiling like that?!' He sighed frustrated and sat down on the edge of the roof, resting his head in his hands.

I suddenly felt guilty and sat on bended knees before him. 'I'm sorry' I said softly.

'Do you even realise how close that was?' He asked breathless. 'I was almost too late.'

'But you weren't.'

He sighed with a groan, as if I was impossible to talk with. 'I'll take you home.' He stood up and gestured I should get up too. His face was still upset and his eyes didn't want to look at me.

Overpowered with guilt I did as he asked and he took me in his arms again before pushing himself off. I watched the streets below me and was stunned of this beautiful view. I gave Danny the directions to my apartment and he put me down at the front door.

'Thank you.' I said blushing.

'No worries.' He turned around and wanted to fly off again.

'I'm sorry!' I said quickly. He stopped and turned back to me. 'I really am.'

He smiled. Oh my god, that smile! 'You're not entirely forgiven yet but you saying that means a lot.'

'And thank you for saving me… twice.'

That made him smile even wider. 'You're the craziest human I've met Tom Fletcher.'

'So what are you?' I asked curious. 'Some kind of superhero?'

He raised his shoulders. 'I just save people.'

'But you're not human, right?'

'No, I'm not.'

'Than what are you?'

'I come from a planet called Xion but that's been turned into a warzone ever since Eden, our ruler, died.'

'That's why you're here?'

He nodded. 'Most of us have taken shelter on different planets. We try to fit in somehow or stay hidden.'

'Are there more of you here on Earth?' My eyes widened.

'No.' He laughed. 'It's just me. Sorry if that disappoints you.'

'No, it doesn't!' I answered a little too quick and he laughed some more while my cheeks turned red again.

'Well, if question time is over, I'll be off now.'

'Wait!' I grabbed his shoulder before he could turn around. 'Will I see you again?'

'I sure hope not!'

That felt like a slap in the face and I had to look at the ground to hide my sadness. But he pushed my chin up with his hand as he explained. 'If I would see you again it means that you're in danger. I don't want that.'

I noticed how close he was standing in front of me. I could almost feel his breath on my lips. I literally stopped breathing.

'I have to go now.' He said softly and took a step back. I just nodded in response. Too paralyzed to speak.

'Oh and Tom?'

I swallowed before answering 'Yeah?'

'Breathe' he said smiling, pushed himself off and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The next morning I woke up with a melody stuck in my head. It wasn't anything I had heard before and I have no idea how it got there. I hummed the tune on my way to work and when I got there I immediately wrote it down. It also didn't take me long to write the lyrics. I guess my days of being uninspired are over! I already have multiple ideas to write new songs and they are all about one person.

And that one person is called Danny Jones. I don't know that much about him. All I know is that he can fly, has saved my life twice and… that I have to see him again. I just _need_ to! I want to see his gorgeous blue eyes, smell his woodsy scent and feel his strong arms around me. I crave nothing more.

'Well done on the new song!' Fletch said enthusiastic, breaking my thoughts.

'Thanks. You've read it?'

'Of course! I'm glad we have you back Tommy. Have you decided on a title yet?'

'I was thinking of "I need a woman".' I had to change the sex to make it more commercial.

'Perfect!' He gave me a proud look and a tap on my back before leaving my office. 'I'll go pass that on straight away.'

When work was over and I was walking back home I looked up several times to see if maybe I could catch a glimpse of Danny. But my efforts were in vain. Who am I kidding? Of course he isn't watching me. He said so himself that I would only see him again if I was in danger. Wait…

That's it!

I just have to put myself in a dangerous situation. But how? What will I do? I'm not the kind of person to ever get into trouble. Not even at school as a kid. I always did what I was supposed to do.

I was breaking my head while walking down the streets. Shoplifting maybe? No, I can't do that. Hmmm... something he will notice, something that only he will see. But what can that be?

I looked at the sky but it was starting to get misty and couldn't see high places where I could jump off from. Will he even be able to see me now? I guess it's a risk I have to take…

Then I saw the crossroads where he had saved me yesterday and it gave me an idea. I went to stand in the middle of the street while the traffic light was red for me and anxiously waited. Because of the fog, driving cars won't be able to see me until they are a few meters away from me and that's too close to really avoid hitting me.

I started to breath really fast when I saw lights coming closer from the distance and I had to ignore my natural instinct of running away. Every inch of my body was sending out signals that I had to move but I didn't. I stood ground. When the car came close enough to see me, it started slipping and swerving. It was about to hit me when…

All of a sudden some kind of bubble appeared around me and the car crashed against it. And I was left unharmed. I looked around me and saw Danny standing on a traffic pole , his hand was stretched towards me. He can create shields as well?!

The crashed car suddenly caught my attention when the driver stepped out. The shield around me disappeared. But when I looked back to see Danny, he was gone.

And even though I had only seen him for a few seconds, the hunger inside me had settled.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Night after night, after night, after night I would put my life at risk and night after night, after night, after night Danny was there to save me. He created protective shields around me or flew me away. But he never stayed long enough for me to talk to him.

And if I have to be honest I have to say that this routine has become a habit or better yet an addiction. I NEED to be saved. I NEED to see him every day, even if it is for just a few seconds, otherwise I go crazy.

So here I was again, doing my thing. Standing in de middle of the train tracks, watching how a train was coming from the distance and hearing its horn to warn me. But it didn't understand. I was here on purpose, to feel my daily kick. So I stayed exactly where I was and waited.

And just like always Danny grabbed me just in time and flew me back to my apartment. I enjoyed the flight home, being carried in his arms. My eyes are closed and my head is resting on his chest, with my nose in his neck. His smell, as always, was divine and his warmth soothing. I never want this to end. But it always did.

But this time when he put me down, he didn't take off right away like he always did. He stayed and had a sad look on his face. His eyes were looking down when he spoke.

'I wish you would stop putting your life in danger.'

Those words knocked all air out of my lungs. 'I wish you would just talk to me.'

He looked up. His eyes, so blue, but bewildered. 'There's a reason I don't Tom. It's not safe for you to be associated with me.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm being hunted by Xion's new ruler Darion.'

Now it was my time to be bewildered. 'Why?'

'On Xion we all have different powers. I, for example, can fly, create force fields and heal. And it's that last one that Darion is interested in. See, I'm the only one who has the power to heal.'

'Woow… You're the only one?'

'Yeah, healing powers are very rare. There hasn't been a healer in over 600 years.'

I saw the worry and anxiety on his face. Seeing him like this made me feel concerned and scared. I don't want anything to happen to him. But the worst part is that if he's in danger, I won't be able to help him.

'Do they know that you are here?' I asked, scared to hear the answer.

He shook his head. 'No but they are getting close and that's exactly why I don't want you anywhere near me when they do. If they catch me with you, they will get you too.'

'I don't care Danny, I just…'

'But I do! Don't you understand?!' He said cutting me off and the emotions in his voice threw me.

'Understand what?'

He suddenly acted uneasy. He played with his hands and looked at the ground. 'I love you.' He mumbled.

The world just stopped turning. Everything froze in that very moment, even my heart. 'Yo.. You do?' Somewhere in my head I was convinced I heard him wrong.

'Yeah, I do. That's why I follow your every move. I just have to be sure you are safe and unharmed.'

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe my ears. All this time.. all this time he was in love with me too!

'So would you please stop this?' He asked pleading and took my hand.

'But…'

'Please Tom?' He seemed desperate. 'One day I might not be there. If they find me and you do what you always do… I… I won't be there and you'll die and I… I just can't live with that.'

Tears appeared in his eyes and I was so overwhelmed by his emotional plea that tears appeared in my eyes as well.

I could feel my throat swelling and I wasn't capable of saying anything. I just nodded. A relieved smile spread over his face and he pulled me into a hug.

'Thank you.'

His arms held me tight and as much as I wanted to stay in this moment forever I pulled me out of his hug. 'But Danny…' I started when I saw his confused look. 'You have to promise me that you'll stay with me.'

'But it's dangerous.'

'It will be fine.' I said comforting. 'Don't worry.'

He smiled weakly. He didn't believe me but he didn't counter-winkle either. 'I promise.'


End file.
